Cloudy
by Nihal Tonks-Lupin
Summary: Tonks volta para o trabalho depois da morte de Moody e percebe a falta que ele faz, enquanto Lupin tenta consolá-la


**N/A:** HP não me pertence e tal.

Essa fic é o seguinte: o Moody morreu naquela batalha com os comensais da morte, enquanto a Ordem tentava transferir o Harry da casa dele pr'A Toca, certo? Então, passou alguns dias e a Tonks voltou a trabalhar no ministério.

* * *

- Ele está morto.

Com essa única frase Tonks desabou no chão da casa que agora morava com Lupin, e chorou. A terrível verdade, que mais cedo somente passou de leve por sua mente, agora voltava inegável. O marido se aproximou preocupado e abraçou-a pelas costas.

- Dora, respire. – apertou mais um pouco o abraço. – Venha, saia do chão.

Ela deixou que ele a erguesse nos braços e a carregasse até o sofá. Assim que Lupin a pousou suavemente, Tonks levou as mãos ao rosto e chorou ainda mais, soluçando e arfando dolorosamente. O bruxo não sabia o que fazer.

- Você quer que eu pegue alguma coisa? Água...

Não o deixou terminar de falar. Puxou-o pela camisa, fazendo-o se sentar perto dela no sofá. Enterrou o rosto em seu peito, deixando que o calor dele a acalmasse.

- Todos nós gostávamos de Alastor, Dora. – pegou o lenço dentro do bolso e começou a enxugar as lágrimas dela. – Mas ninguém vai sentir essa dor tão forte quanto você. Eu entendo isso. Só me diga que não vai ficar assim pra sempre, porque te ver chorar acaba comigo.

Ela conseguiu controlar a voz por um momento:

- Você é o melhor marido do mundo.

Sem querer discordar dela nesse momento, Lupin apenas a abraçou de novo, e deixou que ela colocasse todo seu sofrimento pra fora. Um tempo depois, ela adormeceu em seus braços. Não quis levá-la até a cama, então pegou um cobertor e jogou por cima dela no sofá.

Duas horas depois, com a noite avançando rapidamente para o amanhecer, Tonks acordou com o cheiro de café. Abriu os olhos e viu que Lupin estava sentado no chão, encostado no sofá, segurando uma xícara amarela nas mãos. Ela levantou-se o suficiente para conseguir se sentar. O marido, percebendo que ela havia acordado, colocou a xícara na mesinha de centro e se virou para Tonks. A bruxa esfregou os olhos inchados e puxou o cobertor até o pescoço.

- Você não dormiu nada? – ela perguntou.

- Eu não quis deixá-la sozinha.

Tonks segurou a nova vontade de chorar diante da gentileza de Lupin.

- Aqui, tome. – estendeu a própria xícara de café pra ela.

Tomou um gole e pediu para que ele se sentasse no sofá. Quando ele o fez, ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Desculpe por preocupar você. Eu vou ficar bem. É só que... Olho-Tonto...

Antes que ela recomeçasse a chorar, Lupin tirou a xícara das mãos dela e colocou de volta na mesinha, então segurou o rosto da esposa.

- Não era à toa que você era a protegida dele no ministério. Se o próprio Alastor te escolheu, era porque sabia o quanto você é talentosa e forte. Seja forte por ele. – beijou a testa dela – Caso não consiga ser forte por ele, com o perdão do egoísmo, seja forte por mim.

Sorrindo um pouco finalmente, Tonks levou os lábios aos dele.

- Eu sei. Desculpe... de novo. Olho-Tonto era minha figura paterna no ministério, ele me ensinou quase tudo que sei. Ter voltado para o trabalho e não vê-lo por lá pareceu... errado, como se o mundo estivesse de ponta cabeça.

- Sinto muito por não ter encontrado o corpo dele para fazer um funeral apropriado. – a voz de Lupin ameaçou se quebrar no fim da frase. Ele também não estava insensível à morte do amigo.

Ficaram ali sentados e abraçados por alguns minutos, sem dizer nada, somente apreciando a companhia um do outro, até que Lupin se levantou.

- Venha comigo.

Segurou a mão dela e a levou para o pequeno jardim na frente da casa. Escolheu uma parte da grama baixa que não tinha muitas flores, e conjurou uma pequena lápide.

- Quer escrever? – ele perguntou. Tonks fez que sim com a cabeça.

Agitou a farinha e fez aparecer a frase _"Alastor Olho-Tonto Moody. Vigilância constante."_ Virou-se para Lupin e abraçou-o demoradamente.

- Obrigada.

Contemplaram a discreta homenagem.

- Vamos entrar e tentar dormir um pouco, o sol está quase nascendo e não dormimos muito.

Seguiram para o quarto, Tonks se jogou rapidamente debaixo das cobertas enquanto Lupin deitava ao lado dela. Alguns minutos de silêncio, com os dois esperando o sono relutante.

Iriam ter longos dias para diminuir a dor pulsante de uma perda tão inesperada. A realidade da guerra que enfrentavam agora era muito mais visível, o medo de perderem outros amigos e, principalmente, perderem um ao outro era quase insuportável só de se pensar. Pensavam em como o mundo seria se Voldemort não existisse. Teriam se conhecido, se apaixonado, se casado? E mais...

- Remus?

- Sim?

- Acho que estou grávida.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu gosto de finais chocantes 8D Por isso eu acabei a fic assim u.u Cansei de escrever drama, sério XD Preciso aprender escrever comédia :B

Reviews, fazendo o favor.


End file.
